Sequestering carbon dioxide, a goal of international agreements and the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, is a new field generally involving geological or other mass depositions. An even newer field is to develop useful products from captured carbon dioxide. To date, most attention has been focused on sequestering carbon dioxide (CO2) in organisms such as algae. The organisms are usually then processed into fuels and combusted. One major shortfall of this is that it is, at best, carbon neutral. Another major shortfall is that, given known efficiencies of photosynthesis and carbohydrate synthesis, no organism can produce cost-competitive fuels with current methods and fuel prices. A more viable method of carbon dioxide sequestration is creating carbonates, such as calcium or magnesium carbonate for cement, but this is limited to where it is economical to pump large amounts of seawater, and/or CO2, and requires energy. Presently, no current system can sequester CO2 on-site, within the extant confines of a normal CO2 emitting facility. No current system produces by-products of direct use to the power plant.